The Contractor shall conduct an in vitro screen for folate antagonists to select promising anticancer agents and appropriate pharmacological and biochemical studies directed toward establishment of unique properties which would justify a clinical trial of the selected drugs. In conjunction with possible early clinical trials, the Contractor shall perform ancillary pharmacological studies which would expand, and/or verify the previously acquired information on drugs.